123340-is-this-game-dead
Content ---- No No Not enough information If you're in the US, peak times are evenings, not mornings. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Another thing, join LFG channel.. always people chatting in there. When in game type /chjoin lfg Type "1" to speak in that channel. | |} ---- ---- ---- I saw that there was megaservers going on, but that just means they don't have enough people playing on all of the servers that they had. Why would I look up more info on that in google when it's not going to answer the question that I asked. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you are on Warhound (as your sig indicates), I can understand why you think the game's overall population is low. When I moved my Dominion characters over, I was honestly shocked at how empty it was compared to Entity. (seriously, there's barely anything on the auction house) However, Entity is doing much better for population and it certainly isn't a joke. I recommend seeing for yourself if high population matters to you (doesn't really for me). | |} ---- no im not on warhound i havent changed my sig because i lost care of purpose for the last few months of the game because its been kind of a joke. ive been on entity since warhound began dying off. its great that there are people sitting in town, but that doesnt mean a ton is going on. | |} ---- Anyone who takes the 10 day trial or comes back to the game and goes to Warhound is going to think the game is dead. I moved a char over to war hound to change her name and it is not unusual for me to be the only person in Thayd, even at primetime. I can who all the zones and get maybe 15 people. It needs the plug pulled. anyone who tries out the game and goes to warhound is not going to stick around. some come to the forums and get told to go to entity. a lot are just going to uninstall the game. The game is dying or at least on life support. Sad but true | |} ---- ---- And a lot of people free transfer to Entity or Jabbit, when suggested how to join the majority of the population. Edited March 7, 2015 by BusterCasey | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have a powerful aversion to people mentioning GW2 as being the current god tier MMO and you seem to do it constantly, but I have to agree with this. If you stopped spit shining your "I <3 GW2" belt buckle we could probably be the best of friends. Don't get me wrong! GW2 is a great MMO and a solid example of how to do things right for the most part, but let's be honest, it's not the greatest thing since sliced bread. | |} ---- agreed. but i'm french, so i prefer baguette. sliced bread is soooo bad :D same category as american cheese and hot dog sausage. processed stuff is bad for you ! i'm still your friend though! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- too many mmos today, and with most guild being on teamspeak or mumbles (basically cross game chat rooms) a lot of players seems to prefer playing multiple game with no sub instead of 1 game with sub. | |} ---- Yes this looks correct. Our guild became a community with 2 very healthy guilds in Guild Wars 2 and Rift now, so we sometimes talk about our games. I can get them interested in trying it but when the word subscription falls they aren't that interested anymore since they think they won't play it enough to pay monthly for it. On the other hand we do have players from GW2 starting to play Rift now and vice versa :/ I started my MMO in GW2 so already had some characters there but this week i also started in rift. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We have been struggling for 3~4 months on Luminai and several of us has ask for some sort of help, also here on the forums. One of their responses was that the population was health... So yeah don't count them on helping you. | |} ---- lol, I remember those days way back when, when we used to team with exiles to do siege of the lightspire. Long gone are those days though on warhound. With free transfers between servers, there's no reason to stay on warhound cause whenever there is a reason to go back (or fewer negative factors) it's a free transfer back to where some of us belong. | |} ---- ---- ----